Twilight Library
by KAmichiZU
Summary: #MinorPairingProject Aomine x Kasamatsu. Aomine menghela nafas, disaat dia ingin rajin belajar kenapa malah senpai nya ini macam setan ingin menggoda jiwa sebagai pelajar sih? Oh, apakah ini ujian cinta? Pilih mana yang terbaik, belajar atau senpai?
1. Chapter 1

Aomine Daiki x Kasamatsu Yukio

~Twilight Library~

KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Aomine dan perpustakan bukan hal yang bisa di lihat di satu waktu yang sama. Aomine tidak suka bau buku, dia tidak pernah damai dengan kegiatan belajar. Tapi, ketika tahu orang yang di sukai suka perpustakaan, dengan berat hati ia mulai membiasakan dirinya.

Namanya Yukio Kasamatsu, murid kelas tiga SMA Kaijou. Kapten _team_ yang pernah dia kalahkan saat _InterHigh_ , entah sejak kapan Aomine melihat calon mantan kapten dengan pandangan yang berbeda, perasaan rindu yang meledak jika lama tak bertemu.

"Aominecchi, lagi-lagi kau disini, ssu?" Kise memang bukan murid yang rajin ke perpustakan kota, tapi tiga kali ia ke sini selalu melihat Aomine duduk di tempat yang sama, meski tanpa buku tapi Kise tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan orang yang sempat di sukainya ini.

"Diamlah Kise." Aomine jengah melihat Kise, bosan dia melihat wajah _bishie_ Kise yang tadi sempat ia lihat di majalah.

"Ya sudahlah, aku tidak peduli."

Kise sudah biasa di cueki Aomine seperti ini, di _bully_ Kiseki No Sedai bukan makanan baru untuknya. Keluar dari perpustakaan ia malah bertemu dengan _senpai_ nya, menenteng tas selempang dan berpenampilan kasual, ternyata kaptennya ini cukup modis juga.

"Kise?"

"Ah, _Senpaaai_ ~~"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kasamatsu mendongak melihat _kouhai_ nya yang terlihat berseri-seri.

"Hanya mengembalikan buku yang di pinjam Furi, _Senpai_?" Kise terlihat seperti anjing peliharaan di mata Kasamatsu.

"Belajar. Kau tidak latihan?"

"Ah, aku sudah ijin. Ada pemotretan ssu."

Untuk mempersiapkan ujian universitas T, Kapten agak pendek ini mulai rajin belajar di perpustakan selain ikut bimbingan belajar. Posisinya yang sudah kelas 3, hanya sebagai tetua di klub basket dan latihan tanpa kehadirannya bukanlah hal yang luar biasa.

Kasamatsu membuka pintu masuk, menitipkan tas lalu segera menuju rak buku yang di carinya. Melihat beberapa judul buku yang di cari kemudian duduk di tempat biasa. Beberapa detik ia menyadari kebodohannya, dia bangkit menuju penitipan tas dan mengambil buku tulis dan tempat pensil kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi bisakah jangan terus menatapku?" Suara itu sangat jelas terdengar oleh orang di sebrangnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ada disini. Apakah kau bolos latihan lagi?" pulpennya ia letakan, wajahnya mendongak melihat teman dari adik kelasnya.

"Kau melihatku dari beberapa hari yang lalu kan, _Senpai_? Kenapa baru hari ini kau mengajakku berbicara?" Aomine menyandarkan punggungnya, bersikap santai padahal _kokoro_ nya ber _doki-doki suru_ di tatap target cintanya.

"Ah. Ya kau benar, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bicara apa padamu."

"Kau gugup?"

"Tidak."

Hening, mereka berdua hanya bertatapan tanpa kata.

Matahari sore berwarna jingga, tersorot dan menjadi background keduanya.

" _Senpai_ …"

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

.

End (?)

.

.

Ada yang mau ngereview? ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aomine Daiki x Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **~Twilight Library~ Part 2**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

Cast Comments

.

[K] Kasamatsu & [A] Aomine : _Konbanwaa_ ~~

[K] : Kasamatsu Yukio, _voice acting role_ Hoshi Souchiro _desu_ …

[A] : Aomine Daiki, _voice acting role_ Suwabe Junichi _yoroshiku_ , …

[K] : Emm _nani_? *giggle*

[A] : *laugh* _ettou_ , _arigatou_ yang udah review chapter _drabble_ kemaren ne _minna_ , authornya seneng banget sampe _spechless_. **Spesial Thanks to : Viarrel Ryuuto, Aimalfoy, Kurohime-**

[K] : **Lunar Sch,** _soshite_ **Erry-kun.** _Arigatou_ reviewnya, jadi FF ini di lanjutin ehehehe Pairing minor, _ne_ … AoKasa.

[A] : Kenapa kita ya, _senpai_? Bukannya kau lebih sering dipasangkan dengan Kise?

[K] : Kau juga, Aomine. Eh, Kau tidak ingat? **Too vs Kaijo**. Kau menolongku ketika jatuh.

[A] : Ah _soukka_.. aku baru ingat, aaahh kejadian itu padahal cuman beberapa detik.

[K] : _Fujoshi is dangerous_. Baiklah silahkan membaca _chapter_ selanjutnya-

[A] : – _dozou_ !

.

.

" _Senpai_ …"

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Aomine menghela nafas, otak udangnya kembali berpikir. Bukankah ini terlalu buru-buru? Pasti akan di tolak. Walaupun berkulit _tan_ , Aomine tetap perjaka yang masih berpengalaman soal percintaan.

"Kau mengakatakan sesuatu, Aomine?" Kasamatsu bingung, ia mendengar Aomine menggumamkan sesuatu tadi.

"Eh? Ah tidak _senpai_ , kau salah dengar, ahahaha." _Yokatta …_ Aomine mengelus dada, untung tadi tidak sempat di dengar Kasamatsu.

Lampu neon perpustakan dinyalakan satu persatu, matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya, gelap. Dinding kaca pembatas dengan dunia luar menjadi saksi bisu betapa tidak biasanya Aomine Daiki mulai menyukai perpustakaan.

Tidak ada yang bicara, Kasamatsu sibuk mencoret –belajar, tenggelam di tumpukkan buku. Aomine memperhatikan tanpa berkedip. Ekspresi Kasamatsu yang tidak ada di lapangan, alisnya tebal mirip _anime_ Shin-chan fandom sebelah, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran pemain basket, biasa. Bakat biasa –setidaknya jika di sejajarkan dengan Kisedai. Tapi tidak di pungkiri, wibawa kapten Kasamatsu tidak biasa, secara psikologis Aomine menyebutnya _tsundere_.

.

Aomine mengikuti Kasamatsu dalam diam dan jarak yang aman. Hari sudah malam, dan tidak aman membiarkan orang asing berjalan sendirian.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku, _teme_?" Kasamatsu bertampang kesal.

"Oh. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu, _senpai_."

"Aku bukan perempuan."

Perjalanan dari perpustakaan menuju stasiun bisa dibilang sepi, Kasamatsu terlalu _kawaii_ dan jika dibiarkan bisa digodai para berandalan.

Aomine tidak tega.

"Asramaku dekat stasiun. Anggap saja hanya kebetulan, _senpai_." Mau tidak mau akhirnya Kasamatsu pasrah dengan kelakuan si kurang terang. Mereka berjalan begitu saja tanpa pembicaraan, Aomine yang pemalas dan Kasamatsu yang mulai lapar, berkali-kali ia mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan. Ingin makan tapi gengsi makan sendirian, nanti dikira **jones** sama _reader_.

 _Biipp biip biip_

Sesuatu bergetar di dalam celana si rambut hitam, oh ada email ada adik kelasnya terlebay, Kise Ryou~ta.

"Oi Aomine, kau tau Coffuri Café?" untung telinga Aomine masih sehat, jarak mereka lumayan jauh tapi dia bisa mendengar suara menggemaskan itu tanpa gangguan frekuensi sekalipun.

"Coffuri? Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa, _senpai_?"

.

Coffuri Café, dari tempat tempat mereka sebelumnya hanya butuh sepuluh menit berjalan dalam tempo 40 km/h, hitung sendiri jarak yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah café mengutamakan menu kopi, dari kopi jawa, luwak, hitam, putih sampai kopi darat. Juga menyediakan menu makanan berkarbohidrat ala kadarnya seperti omelette, mie goreng, mie pangsit dan mie _kirin kamoh_ , cocok sekali untung kantong pas-pasan ala Kasamatsu. Tempatnya strategis dan nyaman, tidak terlalu luas tapi lumayan untuk _hang out_.

Aomine mendorong pintu dari belakang Kasamtsu, merasa seperti pangeran dari antah berantah, Kasamatsu memandangi satu persatu kepala yang menonjol di masing-masing meja. Ia mencari kepala _blonde_ ber- _high volume_ cempreng-

"KASAMATSU _SENPAAAAAIIII_!" –melambaikan tangannya, Kasamatsu justru mendelik seperti tidak mengenal si pirang.

"Oh." Aomine yang mendengar suara Kise menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terima.

"HEEEH?! **AHO** MINECCHI?!"

 _DHUAAG!_

Sebotol mayones terbang tepat mengenai kepala tampan sang model.

" _ITTAAAIIII_!" Kise misuh-misuh tidak terima. Duet hitam-biru tua akhirnya sampai di meja Kise yang hanya terlihat ada cangkir kosong. Mungkin Kise sudah meminumnya, " _Hidoiii_ ssu, ahominecchi _no_ _baka_!"

Keduanya hampir memulai perkelahian andai saja tidak ada manusia _kawaii_ yang menginterupsi mereka, "Kise, Aomine, tolong jangan ribut." Rambutnya cokelat, matanya seperti butiran gabah, tubuh langsing memakai seragam pelayan lengkap dengan celemek hitam.

"Furicchi! Aomine jahat ssu!" Kise memeluk sosok itu manja.

"Furi?" Kasamatsu mengingat-ingat nama yang sudah tidak asing.

"Eh? Chihuahua?" Aomine ternyata lebih cepat ingat.

Furihata Kouki menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise agar kembali tenang.

.

.

Piring kedua omelet telah tandas berpindah ke dalam perut mantan kapten Kaijo, sedangkan Aomine sudah dari tadi selesai makan mie goreng rasa 'suka yang kini ada' sambil menyeruput es kopi 'dangdut'. Kise seperti tidak ada di bumi yang sama dengan mereka berdua, Furihata yang baru menyelesaikan _shift_ malamnya sedang menanggapi obrolan-obrolan _ambureguel_ ala Kise. Kasamatsu pening, Aomine pura-pura tuli.

Kise akhirnya sadar senpai yang tadi diundangnya kemari sudah selesai dengan acara makan malamnya, " _Ne ne_ , kenapa senpai bisa sama Aominecchi, ssu?"

"Hm? Cuman kebetulan." Kasamatsu menjawab santai sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kepo." Sembur Aomine, sadis. Kise hanya bisa maklum menghadapi perlakuan Aomine yang selalu berubah **S** (sadis) jika berbicara dengannya.

"Aku tidak tanya padamu, ssu!" Kise menyalak.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" manusia paling polos diantara mereka –lupakan bahwa Furihata pernah sekali mencoba mengintip gadis-gadis mandi di _onsen_ –angkat bicara.

"Uhuk!" keduanya terbatuk tersedak minuman masing-masing. Kise menatap Kasamatsu dengan ekspresi terluka.

" _Hontou ni senpai_?" nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

"K-Kise, b-bukan seperti itu." Kasamatsu mencoba menenangkan Kise, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pikir … kita …" Kise menitikan airmata.

"Kise …"

Aomine sudah tahu sejak lama.

Dari pertandingan melawan Kaijo, setiap gerak-gerik mereka berdua memang tidak beres alias mengganjal mirip polisi tidur. Tapi jujur, sekali lagi hati polos –lupakan maichan –Aomine belum siap menerima kenyataan jika gebetannya ternyata sudah punya gebetan, _kitakore!_

"KITA _DOUBLE DATE_ SSU!"

 **DHUAAARRRR**

 **BOOOOMMMMMMM**

"Eh?"

"Hah?"

" _Ne_ , Furicchi kapan-kapan kita ajak mereka _double date_! Kau setuju ssu?" wajah Kise berseri-seri.

"Ya, apa boleh buat. Asal aku libur, tidak masalah sih."

"HEI JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN HAL SEMACAM ITU!" Kasamatsu bangkit dan bersiap menendang pantat Kise seperti biasa tapi Aomine menahan tangannya.

" _Nande desuka_? Kita bisa lebih hemat, _senpai_." Kise masih membujuk.

"Kau benar, mungkin kita bisa patungan buat –EH BUKAN SEPERTI ITU, _D'AHO_!" Kini Kasamatsu yang menyalak. Sebentar lagi Nigou dan Hyuuga datang menagih kompensasi _trademark_ mereka berdua.

Setelah keributan-keributan yang tidak kecil, mereka memutuskan akan _double date_ kapan-kapan saja. Menunggu Kasamatsu selesai belajar dan ujian masuk universitas, juga karena author belom siap mengetik _romance_ ala anak muda dalam waktu dekat. Mereka paham dan berusaha sabar melakukan adegan-adegan berikutnya.

.

.

Aomine mengantar Kasamatsu ke stasiun, lagi-lagi diam. Tapi kali ini auranya lebih berat dan lebih hitam dari kulit Aomine, Kasamatsu lelah. Perutnya kenyang namun berpotensi mual dan muntah, kakinya lemas hampir ngesot jika Aomine tidak segera menarik tangannya. Ternyata beginilah rasanya, Kasamatsu ingin tidur saja.

"Aku terkejut, ternyata mereka pacaran." _Ups_ , Aomine malah menabur garam kedalam laut.

"Aku juga."

Hening, tidak di duga.

Awalnya Aomine mengira senpai ini sudah tahu lebih dulu, bukankah mereka berdua lumayan dekat? Aomine kembali memutar otaknya, tidak berniat menambah luka karena resiko paling besar sebenarnya akan diterima dirinya sendiri.

" _Senpai_ , apa kau menyukai Kise?"

 _BLUSH_

Benci, tapi harus diakui… firasatnya benar. Wajah yang memerah itu, pandangan mata, gestur ala perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aomine menatap Kasamatsu, sedih.

.

.

 _Senpai, aku menyukaimu, tahu._

 _._

 _._

Entah Tbc atau tamat, ada yang mau ngereview? ._.

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, Chizuru da.

15 juli 2015, 11:39 PM, 6 pages, 1207 words.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine **Daiki x** Kasamatsu **Yukio**

 **~Twilight** Library **~ Part 3**

 **KnB © Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Standard warning applied._

.

.

" _Senpai_ , apa kau menyukai Kise?"

.

.

Jarum jam hampir bertemu di angka 12, di sebuah taman dekat stasiun. Seharusnya Kasamatsu sudah naik kereta dari tadi, tapi justru pantatnya menolak bangkit malah duduk diam sambil ditemani _ace_ Too. Ia yang biasanya cerewet dengan rekan-rekan se-timnya menjadi lebih tenang jika bersama Aomine, apakah ini perasaan nyaman ataupun kecanggungan? Yang pasti dia menikmatinya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, senpai?" Lagak Aomine memang cuek, tapi Kasamatsu sedikit terharu. Kenapa? _Tidak tahu._

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Heeeh… _nani sore_? Apa ini komik _shojou_? Kenapa Aomine merasa sedang digoda oleh seorang gadis yang tidak ingin pulang karena ingin bermalam di rumah pacarnya? Heh… Pacar ya…

Aomine berdeham menghilangkan _doki-doki suru_ di dada dan _blushing_ yang menyelinap ke permukaan wajahnya, untung ini sudah malam.

"Um, lalu kau mau tidur dimana?"

"Ah. Ada _Hotel_ _Backpackers_ kan di sekitar sini? Mungkin aku bisa-"

"Heh, apa-apaan itu. Mana boleh kau menggunakannya senpai. Sudahlah menginap di tempatku saja."

Tolong jangan benar-benar berpikiran Kasamatsu sedang menggoda Aomine sialan itu. Sejujurnya, kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat. Dan jika dipaksakan naik kereta pasti dia akan muntah jadi, kalaupun nanti Aomine tidak menawarinya menginap rencananya dia akan menelfon kapten Seirin dan menginap di rumahnya.

Ku mohon hentikan pikiran mesum kalian. Ini memang rahasia, tapi Hyuuga Junpei masih termasuk sepupu jauh Kasamatsu. Itupun baru mereka ketahui setelah ada pernikahan saudara mereka di Okinawa. Itu bukan kebetulan, hanya ulah author yang ingin (setidaknya) ff ini terlihat masuk akal.

Eh, apa beberapa detik yang lalu dia sudah berpikiran ingin menginap di tempat Aomine?

" _Senpai_? Kau melamun?"

"Ah tidak. Baiklah, aku… aku akan menginap di tempatmu."

 _Eh? Maji?_

.;.

.;.

TBC

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

Gak deng, _terooo~~ (: 9)_

.;.

.;.

Bangunan Asrama ( _Dorm_ ) Too Gakuen terlihat lebih besar dari gedung sekolahnya, dan tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah SMA ada Universitas Too. Ini baru saja Kasamatsu sadari, sejak kapan ada Universitas di tempat itu.

"Ah itu bangunan baru, rencanya baru menerima mahasiswa tahun ini. Dan Dorm kamipun sudah di bangun ulang demi memuat para mahasiswa." Aomine memberikan penjelasan tanpa diminta. Habisnya, muka Kasamatsu seperti sangat ingin tahu.

"Imayoshi juga masuk ke sana."

" _Soukka_ …"

 _Clik._

Mereka sampai di kamar Aomine, ruangannya tidak terlalu besar dan ada kamar mandi di dalam. Ranjang susun dua, kasurnya nyaman.

Kasamatsu duduk setelah di suruh Aomine yang kemudian ijin mandi.

Ia kembali melihat-lihat isi ruangan.

Ada rak sepatu yang penuh dengan kardus sepatu, Kasamtsu mengambil salah satunya. Ternyata masih ada isinya, dan kebanyakkan ini adalah sepatu model terbatas. Ia sudah menduga jika Aomine pengoleksi sepatu basket. Sebelahnya ada rak buku berisi majalah dewasa berisi satu orang yang sama, Mai-chan.

Kasamatsu _blushing_ begitu melihat isinya, dia memang masih polos.

Meja belajarnya ada dua dan tidak ada satupun yang berantakan. Ada dua opsi, Aomine memang orang yang rajin atau memang dia tidak menyentuh satu buku pun.

Aomine keluar sepuluh menit kemudian, ia menawari Kasamatsu mandi air hangat dan di terima dengan senang hati.

Si rambut hitam mandi dengan wajah berseri-seri tanpa beban pikiran apapun. Sementara di tuan rumah malah sebaiknya, dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kasamatsu berbaring di bawahnya, telanjang.

 _Terkutuklah majalah mai-chan!_ Aomine membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Berharap kewarasannya kembali.

.;.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan Kasamatsu dengan rambut basah. Mereka berdua laki-laki kan? Kasamatsu tidak berpikir Aomine itu gay seperti dirinya. Bukankah dia punya majalah Mai-chan? Sudah pasti dia straight kan? begitu pikir Kasamatsu. Maka, dengan bebas dia hanya memakai kaos kedodoran milik Aomine, dan bagian bawahnya hanya memakai celana dalam.

Aomine tidak terlihat dimanapun, mungkin dia sedang ke tempat temannya.

Sebuah majalah basket bulanan diambilnya dari meja, masih dengan handuk melingkari lehernya menyerap butiran-butiran air dari rambut basahnya. Kamatsu membacanya di lantai beralaskan karpet tipis, ia duduk sambil menekuk kakinya kedepan.

" _Senpai_?" Aomine muncul membawa dua teh oolong hangat, terdiam melihat posisi Kasamatsu ekhem, menggoda.

"Oh, _Nani_?"

" _Betsuni_ ," Aomine duduk disamping Kasamatsu dan memberikan satu kaleng teh oolong yang langsung diminum.

Keduanya terdiam, Aomine belum mengantuk tapi tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Kasamatsu pura-pura konsentrasi dengan bacaannya, iya dia memang tidak benar-benar membaca. Kepalanya pusing lagi, kan kalau sudah begini biasanya kebiasaan buruknya bisa kumat ( _Kitakoreeeee!)._

"Aomine,"

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau jijik padaku?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu _Senpai_?"

"Kau lebih banyak diam, kau _straight_ kan? aku _homo_. Kau pasti… jijik padaku…"

Aomine tidak tahu kenapa orang di sebelahnya ini mendadak aneh? Eh tapi yang lebih penting, Kasamatsu menganggapnya _straight_?!

"Koleksi Mai-chan mu banyak, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana menarik sesuatu yang _boing boing_ itu." Daripada mirip orang gila, malah lebih mirip orang mabuk. Eh apa bedanya?

Kedua tangannya di depan kedua dadanya dan bergerak-gerak seperti meremas sesuatu.

Kebiasaan buruk Kasamatsu ketika pusing : bicara tanpa berpikir.

 _Brugh!_

Aomine mendorong tubuh Kasamatsu ke lantai. Posisinya _ambigay_ , kedua tangan Aomine menjadi tumpuan berat badannya agar tidak jatuh menimpa Kasamatsu. Sementar si korban hanya memandang ke dalam mata Aomine dengan tatapan sayu, bukan nafsu tapi nafsnya terasa panas kemungkinan demam.

"A-Aomine…"

" _Senpai_ , kenapa kau menggodaku. Hah?"

Panas, telapak tangan Kasamatsu terasa panas menyentuh pipi Aomine.

"Ki…. Ki…" nafasnya pun memburu, mirip orang sedang menahan nafsu.

" _Sen… pai_ …" _Kise ga?_ Bahkan pria seperti Aomine merasa ter-PHP si calon uke, atau… mantan calon uke?

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

"Ki…. Nnghh… _Kiss me_."

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

.;.

 _Tamat_ kayaknya, **TbC** bisa jadi. #DITABOK

.;.

 **Review** di persilahkan minna-san. _teroooo~~_

.;.

.;.

 **Balasan** Review chapter **1 dan 2**

 **Viarrel Ryuuto** Silahkah sekuelnya : D makasih udah review~

 **AiMalfoy** Iya memang tipuan *muka datar* terima kasih dukungannya, berkat anda saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya bahkan ke rate selanjutnya *plak makasih udah review : 3

 **Kurohime** aaaaaakkkkk QAQ silahkan ini lanjutannya~ *terima sujudnya *woi silahkan sekuelnya~~ makasih reviewnya : v

 **Lunar Sch** Ada kok adaaaaa AwA Aomine juga terpehape loooohhhh *apa silahkan, sudah saya lanjutkan. Makasih udah review .-.

 **Erry-kun** maunya sih udah sampai segitu aja, tapi liat review2nya saya jadi pengen nulis lanjutannya. Uhuhuhuhu oke okeeeee arigatou reviewnya xD

 **AiMalfoy** (yosh review kedua) IYA MEREKA PACARAN LOOOHHHH QwO eh, siapa yang lebih pantas? Aku pribadi niatnya bikin KiseFuri tapi terserah yang baca aja sih .-. Aomine masih polos dalam hal percintaan, sumimasssseeeennnn! Silahkan chapter berikutnya B3 makazeeehhh udah ripiuu~

 **Fujouri** IYA, INI LANJUT MAKASIH YA REVIEWNYAAAA AwA

 **Guest** _terooo~~_ iyaaaa Kasa emang suka Kise, koplik dikit lah yaaa biar Aomine sedikit berjuang, muehuehuehue betul betul betul, silahkan chapter berikutnyaaa…. Makasih udah review B)

.;.

 **REVIEW KALIAN BENER-BENER BIKIN SEMANGAT NULISNYA LOH, MAKASIH YANG MASIH TETEP DUKUNG FF INI, BACA FF INI, REVIEW CHAPTER INI. HONTOU, HONTOU NI ARIGATOU.**

 **REVIEW LAGI?**

 **(: 9)**

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

22 juli 2015, 02:23 PM, 6 pages, 1112 words.


	4. Chapter 4

Aomine **Daiki x** Kasamatsu **Yukio**

 **~Twilight** Library **~ Part 4**

 **KnB © Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Standard warning applied._

.

.

"Ki…. Nnghh… _Kiss me_."

 **.**

 **.**

Ok, apa ini undangan secara tidak langsung? Apa Kasamatsu sedang mengetest Aomine? Tidak semuanya. Kasamatsu hanya sedang pusing, wajahnya memerah 89 persen karena demam dan gelaja lain disebabkan patah hati. Ya, patah hati karena Kise tentu saja, memang apalagi? Salahkan dirinya karena tidak berani mengaku perasaannya kepada sang model sejak pertama kali melihatnya di pertandingan SMP. Salahkan sifat _tsundere_ nya yang lebih menikmati saat-saat menendang Kise daripada modus-modusan atau kode-kodean biar perasaanya ter- _notis_.

Anda masih di fanfik AoKasa, bukan KiseKasa, apalagi Aomine x Mikasa.

Tapi,

Kasamatsu.

Yukio.

Aomine masih menatap tubuh dibawahnya yang minta di- _rape_ , manfaatkanlah kesempatan sebaik-sebaiknya. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, sekarang _senpai_ sedang khilaf, menjurus PG-13 hampir masuk R-18. Apalah daya orang yang sedang sakit, mungkin pria galak itu akan menampar atau menendangnya besok. Tapi seberapa sakit sih? Aomine itu berotot walaupun tanpa latihan rutin, kurang tampan apa Aomine? Kurang terang iya.

Sekali lagi, batin Aomine bertengkar, hatinya menuruhnya untuk membawa Kasamatsu ke tempat tidur, memberi tempat yang layak agar tidak memperparah demam. Sementara tubuhnya kian condong hampir menindih sang pujaan.

Sedikit lagi,

Aomine merasa lebih tegang daripada saat pertanding dengan Rakuzan.

Sedikit,

Nafas panas Kasamatsu mulai menyapa kulit eksotisnya,

Tiga derajat lagi sebelum benar-benar sampai menumbukkan kedua daging kenyal yang sudah basah oleh _saliva_ ,

" _Sen_ -"

.

.

.

.

 _ **DHUAK!**_

.

.

.

" _Aw.. aw… aw_ …" Aomine mengelus-elus dahi benjolnya. Bersamaan atau sehati, Kasamatsu bangun dan (tidak sengaja) membenturkan kepala mereka berdua. Berbeda dengan Aomine, sekarang malah ia pingsan dengan sukses! Dahi yang juga benjol, dan mata yang berubah _spiral_ berputar-putar mirip doraemon rusak.

Akhirnya Aomine sadar jika ini belum lah saatnya. Ia ingin melakukannya, jujur. Tapi, ia juga berharap Kasamatsu bisa mengingatnya. _Making love_ itu berbeda dengan ' _hanya penyaluran nafsu_ ' intinya, Aomine ingin sekali berbagi cinta, bukan sekedar kesenangan semata, atau yang lebih buruknya hanya pelarian saja.

Ia harus sabar, menunggu Kasamatsu hanya melihat dirinya. Bukan Kise ataupun Moriyama.

.

.

"39 derajat. Ternyata cukup tinggi, Aomine-san apa kau punya _fever_?"

"Tidak. Aku jarang atau tidak pernah sakit, nanti aku akan ke apotik."

Sakurai terlihat mengantuk, tengah malam ia dibangunkan Aomine guna memeriksa keadaan Kasamatsu. Sekalian menyuruhnya membuatkan bubur di dapur _dorm_ , Sakurai tidak keberatan membantu temannya. Walaupun jalannya terpincang-pincang, Sakurai memutuskan untuk membuat bubur setelah mengambilkan _fever_ dan obat seadanya untuk Kasamatsu.

"Aku memang cuek, tapi… kenapa kau disini? _Oi_." Aomine selesai memasang _fever_ , tampang sengaknya menanyai seseorang yang duduk di lantai.

"Memang kenapa, ini _weekend_. Wajar saja kan?" orang yang ditatap Aomine sama sekali tidak merasa takut.

"Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan, hah?"

"Kami teman sejak kecil."

"Hah?"

"Kami pernah _relay_ saat SD di Iwatobi."

"Wow, aku sungguh terkejut, Takao."

"Aku juga. Kenapa mantan kapten _Kaijo_ ada di kamarmu, Aomine?"

Si pemilik kamar hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ah niatnya diam-diam _pedekate_ sama si _senpai_ haruskah dihancurkan ember bocornya _Shuutoku_? Menggelikan. Otak Aomine lebih paham jika Sakurai berkencan dengan Hyuuga, bukan Hyuuga Neji atau Hyuuga Hinata apalagi Hyugaa Hanabi. Tapi Hyuuga Junpei, kenapa? Karena mereka sama _shooting guard_. Bahkan si _megane_ punya panggilan ( **sayang** ) khusus untuk Sakurai. Apa ya kalau tidak salah? Jamur Minta Maaf?

"Dia kemalaman dan aku hanya memberinya tempat menginap. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak juga." Takao menjawab dengan nada datar, sebenarnya dia tidak mau terlalu peduli juga. Itu urusan pribadi, lagipula sekarang tubuhnya letih ingin sekali kembali tidur. Tapi kasihan Sakurai, dia yang lebih capek. Seme macam apa yang meninggalkan ukenya kesusahan, bukan Takao pastinya.

Sakurai kembali ke kamar sepuluh menit kemudian, dia hanya punya dua bubur _instan_ yang di campur jadi satu.

Aomine langsung menyuruh keduanya pergi ketika Takao merengek untuk kembali ke kamar. Padahal niatnya Sakurai ingin ikut menunggui Kasamatsu hingga siuman.

.

Matanya terbuka, bangun.

 _Morning syndrome_ , Kasamatsu lupa dimana dia sekarang, diatasnya ada ranjang (jangan lupakan di kamar ini ada ranjang susun dua), tubuhnya basah keringat, ada tiga lapis selimut yang menjadi penyebabnya. Tangan kirinya di genggam oleh seseorang, Aomine tertidur di samping ranjang. Punggungnya pasti sakit tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Kasamatsu tersentuh,

Mirip Kise saat menjaganya ketika sakit.

Ah, lagi-lagi Kise.

Kasamatsu duduk di ranjang tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya.

Menyadari pergerakan di ranjangnya Aomine bangun tiba-tiba, Kasamatsu sedikit berjengit. Terkejut melihat tampang Aomine yang mirip orang kesetanan.

"Ah, _senpai_ kau merasa baikkan?" Aomine memeriksa panas Kasamatsu dengan telapak tangannya. "Syukurlah, makan bubur dulu ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Aomine melesat begitu saja mengambil mangkuk bubur di atas meja belajarnya.

Tapi tangan Kasamatsu lebih cepat menahannya, Aomine terdiam. Untung saja tidak sampai jatuh, tubuh Aomine tidak bisa bergerak dengan baik saat pagi, siang juga, apalagi malam. Kadang, Aomine merasa sudah tua.

"Terima kasih."

Wajah Aomine memerah (sedikit) akibat senyuman Kasamatsu yang super manis _. Orang galak memang lebih manis jika tersenyum, lebih mahal juga rasanya_. Begitulah kira-kira pendapat Aomine.

"Hm. Sama-sama _senpai_."

.

.

.

.

Mangkuknya baru habis separuh ketika pasien menutup mulutnya.

Bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu,

 _Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan dengan bibir menggoda begitu senpai?_ Aomine menggerutu dalam hati.

Untung saja saat itu sedang mengunyah (dengan mulut tertutup) dan tiba-tiba saja Aomine mengecupnya, (agak) sedikit lama.

Kasamatsu terdiam,

Aomine juga diam setelah menjauhkan wajahnya,

 _Jam dinding pun tertawa~ karena ku hanya diam, dan membisuuuuuu_

 _Ingin ku maki, diriku sendiri, yang tak berkutik di depanmu~~ [*]_

Suara serak-serak penyanyi asal negeri antah berantah terdengar dari luar gedung. Kemungkinan ada emak-emak yang masak sambil mendengarkan radio dengan acara _Tembang Kenangan_.

"Maaf senpai. Aku, hanya ingin bilang kalau…" Lumayan grogi rasanya di tatap Kasamatsu intents begitu, Aomine garuk-garuk punggung. "…. Aku juga sama denganmu."

Mata Kasamatsu membulat, " _Hontou_?!" –terkejut.

Aomine hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ternyata, Aomine juga menyukai Kise?_ Kasamatsu membatin.

.

.

.

.

 **T** (tampai) **B** (bi tini) **C** (culu)

 _Terooooo~~~ : 9_

 **A/N** Lama ya baru updet. Saya lagi sibuk ngegame akhir-akhir ini juga dengan musim ga jelas yang akhirnya membuat saja tepar, pusing dan sedikit pilek. Oke, kenapa jadi curhat. Nah sekarang muncul pasangan CRACK lagi **Takao x Sakurai**. Pasti tau lah ya, anime cowo-cowo hobi main air, dada kemana-mana, abs bikin ngiler. Seiyuu mereka kebetulan sama, dan berhubung ini **minor pairing project** , jadi jangan kaget kalau nanti muncul pasangan-pasangan aneh atau bahkan sulit dibayangkan. Wkwkwk.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Viarrel Ryuuto** *tutup kuping* iyaaaa ini lanjuuuuutttt! *ambil toa masjid* taraaaaaaa adegan masih amat dikonsumsi 15 taon kebawah, mwahahahah. Sabar yaw .w. yep. Kise x Furihata kopelan. Makasih reviewnya…

 **AiMalfoy** haai haai Ai Astin sekarang ada ekstraknya *woi bukan woiii* *tebar menyan*elapin dulu ah mimisannya, ntar banjir (?) dia ga bawa baju ganti jadi pinjem baju Aomine, trus celananya Aomine ga ada yang muat (?) naik rating kalo mereka fix jadian aja ya '-' saya ga pgn bikin image Kasa murahan disini. *ditabokin gara2 udah php* okeee okeee makasih reviewnya TwT

 **Kurohime** haaaaiiii, wahahaha udah hobi. Sumimaseeeeeeennnn! *Pingsan kena bola basket* ini update yaaaaaaa. Makasiiiih udah review .-.

 **Fujouri** teroooo teroooo terrrroooooo : 9 sssstttt tunggu aja nanti di chapter2 berikutnya khukhukhu ga niat kok, ga sengaja, Kasa khilaf gitu untung Ao imannya setebel kamus jepang-inggris (?) JANGAN SALAHIN AOMINE, DIA RELFEK, SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH REFLEK! Ah tidak masalah saya malah suka baca review panjang nan nista begitu bwahahahah *pasang muka tengil* sangkyuuu reviewwnyaaa….

.

Mungkin ada yang mengira songong atau apa ya… tapi jujur deh ya saya ga suka kalao ada **review spam** doang ga penting. Apa sih tujuannya? Jujur saya terganggu. Dan saya **lebih** **respect** (berarti saya juga respect sama yang lain tp sedikit sekali) pada kalian yang nyempetin waktu buat nge **review** ff daripada cuman fav/foll. Semacam, datang food court pesen mie ayam udah bayar penuh di muka, tapi cuman di kasih air mineral tanpa mie ayam. Sakit vroh, masih lapar juga.

Oke. Cukup curhatnya.

AAAKKKKK HARI SENPAI ULTAAAAAAHHHH KYAAAAAA OTANOMEEEE KAPTEEEEENNNN!

.

 **REVIEW AGAIN?**

.

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

 **29** juli 2015, 12:18 PM, 6 **pages** , 1307 words.


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine **Daiki x** Kasamatsu **Yukio**

 **~Twilight** Library **~ Part 5**

 **KnB © Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Standard warning applied._

.

.

 _Ternyata, Aomine juga menyukai Kise?_

.

.

" _Ne_ Furicchi habis ini kita ke nonton apa ssu?" Kise lengkap dengan kacamata hitam, niat untuk menyamar dari serbuan penggemar juga scandal paparazzi yang mungkin saja akan menyebarkan orientasinya yang menyimpang, bersama dengan kekasih tercinta sedang berdiri di gedung cinema. Furihata masih sibuk membaca judul-judul film yang entah kenapa temanya _romance_ semua, apa ini bulan Februari?

"Kenapa tidak ada film _yaoi_?"

"Mana mungkin, ssu?!" sebenarnya ada, tapi tempatnya tidak _public_ seperti film kebanyakkan, biasanya ada club sebangsa mereka mengadakan nonton bareng atau semacam atau juga beberapa otaku gila yang begitu menikmati pasangan sejenis mengadakan pertemuan rahasia guna melampiaskan otak kotornya.

Saat sibuk memilih judul film yang sekiranya masih aman di konsumsi pemuda tanggung seperti mereka, Kise tidak sengaja melihat rambut merah menyala di kerumunan orang.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, Akasshi. Aku halus membantu mencali kaptenku dulu."

"Tidak masalah, aku punya banyak waktu."

"Mou, kemana ci kapten itu, melepotkan olang saja. Eh?"

"Ryouta?"

"Akashicchi? Hayakawa senpai?"

Furihata mundur satu langkah, bersembunyi di belakang badang pacarnya. Kise memandang Furihata, aneh.

"Kise, ngapain kamu dicini ha?" Hayakawa melihat si rambut cokelat yang masih takut menampakkan wujud sepenuhnya, Akashi kalem-kalem saja melihat reaksi Furihata yang memang selalu seperti ini jika bertemu dengannya, memang Akashi kanibal apa?

" _Senpai_ sendiri sedang apa ssu? Kenapa bisa bersama Akashicchi?" Kise memandang kedua orang dihadapannya bergantian, ini baru pertama kalinya melihat mereka berdua. Apa yang sudah dia lewatkan selama sibuk dengan Furihata.

"Ekhem, kami kebetulan bertemu."

"Dia pacalku."

Mereka berkata bersamaan. Hayakawa nyengir seperti orang idiot, sementara Akashi melengos, blushing diam-diam.

Oke, ini sangat mengejutkan. Hayakawa berpacaran dengan Akashi? Kenapa bisa?

"Sebenelnya kita masih pdkt cih, eheheh." Kise kicep, syock.

Dari cerita Hayakawa, ibu Kasamatsu sedang khawatir karena anaknya tidak pulang semalaman, telfonnya pun mati tidak bisa dihubungi. Seluruh team Kaijo (yang seangkatan dan yang beberapa kali mampir di rumah Kasamatsu) sudah di hubungi oleh nyonya Kasamatsu, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu keberadaan si alis tebal.

"Ah aku bertemu senpai semalam, ssu."

"OOHH? Dimana Kisye? Katakan dimana kapten?" Hayakawa menyerang Kise dengan heboh (sambil menarik kerah baju Kise plus hujan lokal).

"Senpai bersama Aominecchi."

"Daiki?"

.

.

.

Aomine bersin tiba-tiba.

Momoi memberika selembar tisu, " _Thanks_ ," Aomine langsung membuangnya setelah membersihkan sisa bersin di hidungnya.

"Maaf Dai-chan, habis ini juga untuk klub kan."

Aomine mengumam malas. Lengsernya Imayoshi menimbulkan efek magnet bagi Momoi yang semakin menempel padanya, mengingat Kasamatsu bukan orang yang berhasil mendapatkan hormat dari Aomine. Tapi setidaknya, Aomine sudah mulai mau berlatih ya walaupun cuman lari-lari untuk meningkatkan stamina sih.

Momoi menjeblak pintu kamarnya dan mengajak (memaksa) Aomine mengantarnya belanja keperluan klub, bahkan Aomine tidak sempat pamit atau sekedar memberikan memo untuk Kasamatsu yang sedang tertidur. Tapi untung saja, ada orang yang ia percaya menjaganya.

.

"Ah kau sudah bangun?"

Kasamatsu mengerjapkan matanya, kira-kira sudah sejam lebih dia tidur. Ia melirik orang yang sedang duduk sambil sibuk belajar, orang itu tersenyum dan mengambilkan segelas air putih.

"Ima…. Yoshi?"

" _Sumano_ Kasamatsu, Aomine tadi diculik Momoi." Ujar Imayoshi khas dengan logat kansai yang kental.

"Diculik?"

"Bicara yang benar, Imayoshi-san." Kasamatsu mendengar suara ketiga selain dirinya,

"EH?!" Kasamatsu terkejut melihat duo megane di depan matanya.

"Ahahaha, _gomen_ , _gomen_ … Aomine pergi dengan dengan Momoi." Hening beberapa saat, Kasamatsu sepertinya masih _clueless_ , melihat dua orang yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Ah, Kasamatsu-san, sudah bangun?" muncul lagi satu orang dari pintu yang terbuka, eh dua orang.

" _Ohhaayouu_!" ada Takao yang muncul dari belakang Sakurai,

"Berisik, bakao."

"EH? SHIN-CHAAANNN?"

Kasamatsu ingin pingsan lagi, kenapa mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan teman-teman satu teamnya yang berisik. Beda dengan Aomine yang selalu memberikannya ketenangan, ah dia merindukannya sekarang, eh?

Tidak mau mengotori tempat tidur orang, Kasamatsu duduk dilantai dan memakan sarapannya yang lagi-lagi berupa bubur. _Fever*_ di dahinya sudah diganti dengan yang baru, ia sendiri tidak menyangka justru orang-orang yang pernah menjadi lawannya malah merawatnya saat sakit, lagi-lagi ini gara-gara Aomine.

Mereka berempat sibuk sendiri, Takao yang tidak bisa berhenti menggoda Midorima yang sedang belajar dengan Imayoshi dan Sakurai yang berkali-kali minta maaf karena kelakuan pacarnya. Kasamatsu mengamati dalam diam, " _Ne_ , Kasamatsu kenapa kau disini? Kau ikut ujian Too _University_?" Kasamatsu menggeleng, " _Soukka_ …"

"Ini kamarku, dengan Aomine." Imayoshi melanjutkan omongannya, ia tahu Kasamatsu penasaran juga kenapa dia disini, tapi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun karena mulutnya penuh bubur.

" _Ne_ Shin-chan, apa benar Aomine pernah berpacaran dengan Kise?" entah maksud apa Takao mulai meng _gossip_. Midorima mendorong kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Bukannya aku peduli, _nodayo_. Tapi kurasa mereka pernah berkencan."

" _Ano_ , _sumimasen_. Aku sendiri pernah melihat Aomine bersama Kise di café maid."

"Hee? Maido café? Kenapa kau bisa tahu, oi Ryou?" ada rasa sedikit jengkel di nada bicara Takao.

"EEEH? _Sumimasen_! _Ano_ … aku hanya lewat saja, aku melihat mereka dari luar Kazu-chan." Dan mereka terus meng _gossip_ hubungan Aomine x Kise. Si tsunderima tumben-tumbennya ikut ber _gossip_ tidak jauh beda dengan Imayoshi.

 _Gloomy_ mendadak, Kasamatsu ingin muntah.

Entah cemburu yang mana, Aomine atau Kise?

.

.

.

Cut desu .-.v

 **Review again?**

 ***** Fever **:** Produk kompres demam

.

.

 **A/N** maafkan atas segala ke _gaje_ an di chapter ini, **eyd** yang berantakan, **words** kependekkan dan segala **typo** atau kalimat yang **sulit** dimengerti, menulis di suasana **gloomy** itu lumayan susah ya '-' makasih yang udah mau **review** di chapter kemaren, balasannya dibawah ini. **Arigatou gozaimasu** ~~

 **Kurohime** iya Kasa gagal fokus (?) ga di jual di jepang kayaknya *lah silahkan crak pair selanjutnya, semoga tidak kecewa (?) mueheuheue makasih reviewnya…. :]

 **Fujouri** yosh, semoga diijinkan oleh author buat anu2 *ini apa* ah tetep menghina-menghina juga sebenernya suka, saya pun begitu. Bang daki pgn saya mandiin pake amplas. Teheee… : 9 arigatou gozaimasssuu udah review…. Terooooo :9

 **Me11100** hahahah iya ga papa, toh mereka 11 12 lah yaa hahaha hai, silahkan lanjutannya terima kasih sudah mereview.

.

.

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

01 **Agustus** 2015, 07:04 PM, 5 **pages** , 981 words.


	6. Chapter 6

Persembahan untuk para viewer **547** dan seterusnya…...

.

Aomine **Daiki x** Kasamatsu **Yukio**

 **~Twilight** Library **~ Part 6**

 **KnB © Fujimaki** Tadatoshi

 _Standard warning applied._

.

.

Kelompok belajar mereka selesai tepat pukul satu siang, Shuutoku katanya ada latihan tambahan dan Sakurai yang ingin tidur siang, menyisakan dua orang mantan kapten terbaik se-Jepang.

Imayoshi bilang kalau Aomine baru pulang sore nanti, Kasamatsu pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk kabur, toh sudah lumayan baikkan. Eh, tapi kurang ajar juga ya, udah dikasih air susu masa dibalas air tuba? Kasamatsu diam sebelum membuka pintu.

"Imayoshi,"

"Hm?"

.

.

.

Akashi menerima ajakkan Kise nonton bersama setelah mereka memastikan keadaan Kasamatsu, dan kemudian dilanjutkan makan siang di restoran steak langganan Hayakawa. Kise dan Furihata bertingkah mesra tapi konyol, berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih malu-malu meong.

Kenapa Hayawaka? Ini bukan tentang _fetish_ Akashi dengan orang cadel, bukan. Tapi, laki-laki periang, berisik tapi baik hati ini memang mencuri perhatiannya sejak _season_ satu (?), dia orang yang unik dan bodoh. Seseorang seperti dirinya memberi kesegeran tersendiri, selebihnya… karena Hayakawa mirip dengan salah seorang teman seteamnya di Rakuzan, dan sayangnya dia lebih menyukai orang lain di Shuutoku. Yah, walaupun si gingsul juga ditolak oleh pelempar nanas, tapi Hayakawa memang sosok yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Eum? Apa enak?" Akashi tersenyum melihat bibir orang di depannya ini belepotan saus, mirip anak kecil.

"Ya lumayan, mau mencicipi punyaku?" Akashi menolak dengan sopan, Hayakawa mengigit garpunya malu.

 **Awkwald** ….

Hayakawa hanya bisa nyengir idiot sambil melemparkan jokes-jokes aneh yang semakin membuat Akashi terlihat kasihan, Kise ingin menertawakan Akashi tapi juga tidak tega melihat mantan kaptennya terpojok, sepertinya Hayakawa adalah orang yang pertama membuat Akashi sampai tidak bisa bicara seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa mereka berkencan?" Furihata ikut-ikut melihat pasangan gagal cocok disebrang. Kepribadian mereka bisa dibilang bertolak belakang, lebih parah darinya dan Kise.

"Cinta memang buta ssu, ehee ehehehe.."

Kembali dengan Akashi,

" _Gomen_ ," Rupanya Akashi juga sadar kalau dia sudah membuat suasana semakin buruk, mengingat teman satu teamnya malah membuat moodnya makin hancur.

" _Daijobou_ _desu_ _yoo_ …." Hayakawa tersenyum, "Akashi pasti belat ya.. _gomen_ , aku sudah memintamu menjadi pacalku."

Hening.

Kenapa malah jadi begini?

"Aku…"

"Setelah hali ini belakhil… kau boleh-"

Akashi mengambil buku menu, menutupi wajah mereka berdua yang terhubung dibibir,

"Mmemph-" _Memutuskanku…_

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi di tempat yang tidak terduga, Akashi tersenyum kaku.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kasamatsu langsung tidur lagi. Kali ini tidak pakai _fever_ karena demamnya sudah lumayan turun, hanya beberapa jam tidur lagi dia akan segera sembuh.

Mirip abege labil, selimut menutupi tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, ada cahaya samar-sama didalam gelembung selimut bermotif _Chelsea_ , cahaya ponsel. Kasamatsu bimbang, ingin mengirim email untuk Aomine tapi bagaimana mengawalinya?

Kenapa juga harus berfikir, he?

Itu cuman Aomine kan?

Aomine yang sering ngabisin tone di komiknya Fujimaki sensei. Dan bikin manuskripnya lebih tebel kalau udah ada pertandingan Touou.

Kasamatsu berguling kekanan, membuka selimutnya pengap.

Ada dua kontak yang diberikan Imayoshi padanya, email dan nomor telfon. Tadinya, Imayoshi menawarkan facebook, twitter sampai google plusnya Aomine (wow maniak media sosial juga si Aomine itu) tapi Kasamatsu menolak dengan manis.

 _Piiii piii piii piiii_

" _Moshi-moshi_?" Kasamatsu mengangkat ponselnya, agak terkejut melihat caller id yang tertera, Aomine Daiki.

"Senpai? Kau sudah di rumah?" sembur Aomine.

"Ah iya, sudah…"

Jeda lumayan lama,

Di sebrang sama Aomine sidang duduk di sebuah taman, di ayunan sambil memegang ponsel di telinganya. Beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain kastil pasir, kelereng, dan ada juga ibu-ibu debut mengasuh bayi digendongannya.

Aomine melupakan sesaat keberadaan Kasamatsu yang terdeteksi nafasnya saja.

Grogi? Lumayan.

Susah juga ya suka sama orang beda sekolah, ingin berangkat sama-sama jaraknya lima kilo mau segempor apa kaki Aomine bolak-balik Kanagawa-Tokyo? Ingin bawa motor tapi SIM aja belum punya.

"Aomine?"

"Hm?"

"Kau besok ke perpustakaan?"

Besok hari Senin, jadi ingat dua hari lagi dia ada ulangan Fisika dan Biologi. Bisa sekalian kan ngemodus sambil belajar?

"Eum, boleh saja."

"Eeehh… Padahal tidak pergi kesana."

"Hah?" _Jadi apa tujuanmu bertanya tadi, Senpai?_

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton?"

"Eh?" oke, kenapa banyak kejutan dari senpainya hari ini?

"Sekali-kali boleh kan? lagipula aku juga libur les. Dan ada film yang ingin aku tonton." Nada Kasamatsu seperti orang merajuk.

Aomine menghela nafas, disaat dia ingin rajin belajar kenapa malah senpai nya ini macam setan ingin menggoda jiwa sebagai pelajar sih? Oh, apakah ini ujian cinta? Pilih mana yang terbaik, belajar atau senpai?

"Yasudah, aku temani."

Belajar itu bisa kapan-kapan, tapi kalau diajak kencan, kapan lagi coba?

Remedi lagi juga ga masalah.

Aomine tersenyum puas.

"Bagus,"

Klik.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

Kasamatsu menghela nafasnya, lega. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh, " _Cooooottttto mattee_ …. Aku mengajaknya kencan? Eh? Aku yang mengajaknya? Tunggu, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Hah? Kok? Kok bisa?"

"Oi, kau kenapa?"

Kasamatsu mendongak, melihat orang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"H-Ha-Hanamiya?"

"Yo.. kudengar kau sakit, makanya aku kesini. Nih, titipan." Hanamiya duduk di lantai, dia membawa macam-macam makanan kecil kesukaan Kasamatsu.

"Pocky?"

"Hm, rasa pisang."

" _Arigatou_ …" ada sekotak pocky di tangan Kasamatsu, kalau sehat biasanya dia habis 3 kotak perhari. Ssst, jangan bilang-bilang ke Aomine ya kalau jajanan kesukaan mereka itu sama. Ini ra-ha-sia.

"itu bukan dariku, tapi Koutarou ."

"Eh? Hayama?"

Hanamiya bedecak, sebal. "Hanamiya Koutarou, kakakku."

"Ah gomen, aku lupa." Ucap Kasamatsu polos, Hanamiya jadi gemas.

Hanamiya menyentuh dahi Kasamatsu, "Panas, pantesan. Udah minum obat?" Kasamatsu mengangguk sambil memakan pockynya.

"Apa perlu Koutarou ku suruh kemari?"

"Tidak perlu, tetangga akan gempar kalau tahu ada artis datang ke rumahku."

"Hah? Dia Cuma model crossdresser gila yang lupa kodrat, tidak usah berlebihan."

Hanamiya Koutarou, atau yang biasa dikenal Tarou Hana adalah model (kadang-kadang membintangi iklan) laki-laki tapi penampilannya sangat perempuan, jika anda bingung visualisasinya, bayangkan saja Katsura Koutarou, pemimpin fraksi New Joui di anime (G)Kintama.

Seorang teman dekat, yang dulu bahkan tidak mau pergi sekolah jika tidak sekelas dengan Kasamatsu.

"Aku dengar… kau sedang dekat dengan Aomine." Hah? Apa lagi ini? Gosip dari mana ini? "Satsuki yang bilang padaku."

Heh, manajer Touou yang mirip pohon sakura itu ternyata, "Jangan salah paham, kami hanya berteman." Satu kotak pocky sudah habis, Hanamiya memberikan kotak lainnya yang masih utuh.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, Yukio. Aku sudah tahu dari dulu."

Kasamatsu jadi merinding,

"Lagipula kau jadi seperti ini juga gara-gara dia. Meskipun aku takjub kalau kau itu _Tachi_ * Ehe he."

.

.

.

Cut desu .-.v

 **Review again?**

 **A/N** Gomen kalo ceritanya makin aneh…..

 ***** Tachi = Seme

*Hanamiya Koutarou = Tokoh OC yang cuman numpang nama, mungkin. Terinspirasi dari seiyuu Kasamatsu yang super deket sama seiyuunya Katsura. Dan mereka pernah ciuman aaaaakkkkk gua baru tau kalo Hoshi itu mesum kyaaaaaa…

*Hayakawa x Akashi = Lagi-lagi dari seiyuu, Hiroshi pernah bilang kalau di Knb dia suka 'Hayakawa' wkwkwkwk aneh ya jadinya, SUMIMASEEEEENNNN!

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **ShilaFantasy** oiyaaa dooonngggg disini pestanya crack pairing sumimaseeeeennn! Jarang yang bikin mereka huhuhu padahal mayan manis kaaan mereka ituuu aak aokasa *woi ImaMido masih dalam tahap kebimbangan (?) arigatou sudah review~~

 **Guest** Hakhakhakhak maapkan,,, singkat yang penting updet dah *plak AoKasa libur dong yaaa… takutnya pada bosen aku kasih scene aokasa mulu wahahahahah silahkannnn chapter selanjutnya sumimaseeeeennn! Makasih reviewnya~

 **Fujouri** GYAHAHAHAHAHA kalo ga nonton jump festival saya juga ga pernah mikir ke arah sana wahahahahah *kecolek *colek balik pake gunting *woi ahahahah maapkan saya, saya lagi galooo hahahaha siapa ya semenyaaaa ima ato midoo? Wahahah *plaklagi sangkyu udah review…

 **AiMalfoy** Haaaaiiii! Akhirnya dadang juga *oi ujug2 udah mesra2an ya,,, authornya kecolongan kayaknya, mwahahaha cadel itu unyuk, semacam gingsul tidak terlihat (?) KIYUUUUTTTT banget ampe pgn aku isepin (?) yosh ini chapter selanjutnyaa… makasiiihhhhhh udah review…

.

Omake

.

" _Hanamiya,"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Selain nonton, dimana biasanya kau kencan?"_

" _Hotel."_

" _HAH?"_

" _Eum, Satsuki suka pergi ke kebun binatang, kenapa?"_

 _Kasamatsu hanya tersenyum puas. Hanamiya menggidik ngeri, "Hei, jangan macem-macem lu sama Satsuki!"_

.

Owari

.

.

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

08 **Agustus** 2015, 03:01 PM, 7 **pages** , 1293 words.


End file.
